Baby, I was born this way
by Resident-chick
Summary: What if the world wasn't so cruel to Karkat? What would happen if they could just have one chance? Everyone wants to know, and they're about to find out..(First chapter may have spelling errors..)


" John.. give me the fucking remote."The troll growled towards the Heir to Breath,his grey skin displaying a reddish hueof anger."Aww,come on,Karkickles!One more movie,You about Room 1408!?"John smiled joyfully,those annoying two front teeth displaying its utter state of announce."You fuckass!Thats not even Nicholas Cage!Its fucking John Qusack!"The cancer troll yelled loudly towards him.

This was a weekend thing for John Egbert and Karkat two movies of either choice (This weeks John),Play some Super Mario Bros Brawl,then call up the other 3 kids and the other 11 trolls,minus everyone having to help Tarvos through the door with his wheelchair,and finally,sit down and have a good decent meal together like a family.

Well,a good meal as in Fef,Kanya,Rose and Jade making a 10 pound dish for each individual to eat.

"So?!Come on!Lets watch That Thing You Do!"

"That's Tom Hanks,"

"Bay watch."

"David Hassulehoff."

"Fresh Prince Of Bela-"

"Thanks fucking Will Smith,your dumbass."Karkat said,finally slidding over the couch arm rolling himself onto the Faygo smelling dark blue carpet that wrapped itself around the middle size living room floor.

"Awww,come on,Karkitt-"

"Don't even THINK about it,John it and I'm leaving for the bucket..."Said Troll eyed his human ,He was NOT friends with the dorky robin on the couch behind was merrily the boys roommate.

And cook...

And Therapist...

Not to mention that one time the boy got drunk and used him as a piggy back ridding mini-never mind that!Thats for later..

"You will NOT act like aren't her,so stop with the cat pun's..."Putting effaces on the word "Pun's".

"Please Karkat!Lets skip SSBB and watch Room 1408!Come on!Pleasepleaseple-"

"FINE JUST STOP!ILL WATCH YOUR HUMAN PET MOVIE ."

"Yay!"

~-o-~

By the time the main character had gone thro hell and back then decided to stay in the room,John was out like a hog.

A hog sleeping against the now thinking troll.

'Gog I should have just left while I had the fucken chance.'Karkat had drifted away from the movie during the credits glanced down at the sleeping boy,his black glasses fogged up from breathing heavy while snoring.'Great,now I gotta lift him,fucking fatass..."Karkat mumbled under his breath wrapping his arms around the boys back and under his legs,lifting him up along with three other blankets.

"Mmm,put me dowwwwwnnn,Karkitty..."John fussed alittle on the way out from the living room into the main ,after almost 4 years of staying in this damn house,he still couldn't find his way around the fact that he practically LIVED here since day one after "The thing that will not be named"finished.

" Damnit..."Karkat looked up and down the staircase in front him.

21 steps up,he'd be home free.

The first 10 steps were easy,leaning on the stair handles for support,it's the last 11 that fucked him up when the other end of the staircase joined with this one and ended in a loop that wasn't as stable as he would've wanted it to be.

"Shit!Shit Shit Shit!"Karkat yelled (rather loud at that)tripping over John's god Tier scarf making him fall over,his hand that once held said owners back being thrown out and kept on one of the higher steps for support.

He glanced down slowly,'Fucking kids still asleep.'

He got back up on his feet again,climbing up the remainder of the few steps that were eyes wandered down the hall that would lead to Johns room and right next door, wall was filled,filled with pictures of their friends and the fellow trolls,A few of Gamzee helping Tarvos onto the grass for a picnic they always had in the spring when cherry blossoms were in all had kimonos on,eating out of wooden boxes Kanya help Rose cut,and Nepeta coiled up on Equinos lap like a real cat would while Terezi kept butting Sollux in the eye with her cane.

Another was their Christmas party,when they all drank eggnog and exchanged giving Eridan a new scarf and Vriska getting a new was trying to push Nepeta away from Equinos so she could hug him to death.

And then the last one was of John and Karkat shoving each others lips together.

Wait...

That was new...

Karkat squinted his eyes and leaned over to look at the reflection of the person in the mirror.

Jade.

'I'll take this shit down in the morning.'Karkat thought as he began to yawn ,he kicked the human boys door open.

"Mhm,Karkaaaaat,I wanna go to sleeeeeeep.."John fussed,turning and scrunching up into a small ball while being put into bed like a mother would do to her newborn at the peak of night."Yeah yeah yeah,I'm leaving dumbas-""No!"John yelled yanking Karkats arm as he turned to exit the dark room."S-stay!"

You GOT to be kidding me.

"What the fuck,John?You scared or something?"Oh god he felt like a strider."Y-yeah..."

Oh gog he wasn't kidding.

Karkat just staired at John,and he started staried back."Well."The troll therapist was back."What was it about?"

"I-I was back in SBURB ,b-bu-but Dave a-and Jade an-and you weren't there and I was alo-"

"Just go to sleep,I'll be here."Karkat cut him off,slipping onto the couldn't help when John had small panic attacks in public,he couldn't do was grey skinned with yellow and white horns that popped out his teeth like those of a shark and nails like would hurt John,they'd hurt him and all the other trolls.

He wasn't even human if he wanted to.

'4th time this week...'

"Th-thanks,Karkat..."John mumbled,drifting off into a deep sleep leaving his troll companion on the ground,only two fingers hooked onto the trolls darker fingers.

"Yeah...No problem..."

-.-"-.-

Every 20 years,

When the moon shines brightest,

And the sun collides with stars.

Time and space set backs the alternated world.

So for 7 days.

The players of this alternated world,while the god tiers are blind,

Will become their own faith,forever intwined.

.-.-...-.-...-..-..

John awoke the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing,the picture of two red spintables's appearing,a certain tier god logo to be IDave

"Mhhm,Hello?"John groaned,still rubbing his eyes in discomfort.

"John,were coming over."

"We as in who?"

"Jesus Christ ,Jade and Rose."

"Not you?"

"No duh."Strider made a sarcastic no bottom jaw sound.

"Finefinefine..Where are you guys at?"John was getting sleepy again,he just wanted to fall back to sleep.

"Were gonna go get everyone else,did Karkat even get up?"Dave said,turning to his non-blood related sister,Rose,who had been pesterchumming Kanya all night until around midnight when she stop responding,making her tired to the point were every so often,she would drift off the rode.

"Hm?Oh.."John leaned over to glance behind him.

Grey mercury hair

Crimson lips

Straight,perfect teeth

Beautiful Light toned skin that held itself against the boys skin.

Oh my go-

"I-I'll call you back Dave..


End file.
